One Shots
Was ist ein One Shot? Ein One Shot ist sowas wie eine kleine Story für ein Community Mitglied. Du schreibst eine kleine Story über denjenigen für den du sie schreibst. Derjenige darf dir sagen was er gerne mit drinnen haben will und um was es in seiner kleinen Story gehen sollen. Und diesen One Shot widmet man jemanden dort. Und man macht dann ein One Shot Buch. Was soll in einem OS rein? Alles das was derjenige sich wünscht für den du ihn schreibst. Anstatt einen kurzen Einleitungs Text zu schreiben schreibst du sowas wie einen kleinen vor gegebenen Steckbrief * Dein Name * Dein Alter * Mit wem? (wenn du über eine Band oder Serie One Shots machst) * Welche Art (Romance, Fantasy, dirty, sweet usw.) * Aussehen * Welcher Ort (vielleicht) * Besonderheiten/Wünsche * Charakter Ungefähr sowas kann man mit rein nehmen obwohl Ort nicht um bedingt wichtig ist. Als kleines Special kann man auch anbieten für denjenigen ein Outfit zu erstellen oder eine Fotocollage zu machen oder vielleicht sogar ein kleines video aber das ist etwas schwerer da man ja nicht genau weiß wie die oder derjenige aussieht. Man sollte versuchen sich in die Person für die du es schreibst hineinzuversetzen. Am besten du schreibst in der Ich-Form bzw. in der Form des bekannten Erzählers. Die OS (Abkürzung für One Shot) sollten eine Überschrift haben und dahinter dann der Name des Lesers dem du es widmest. z.B: 1. Love is in the air (Os für snow_white99) Du kannst Musik vielleicht noch hin zu fügen bei den Schriftsteller-Tools oder du verlinkst es. Alles genauer bei Fan Fiction (leiser konnte ich diesen Begriff nicht auf die führende Seite verlinken) Auch für One Shots kannst du ein Cover erstellen damit es anschaulicher und auch interessanter wirkt. Wenn du auch einen Cast bzw. Besetzung suchst geht es oft schlecht. Aber so schwer ist es nicht. z.B so: someone else... as you Niall Horan as himself usw. eben Aber es ist deine Entscheidung wie du es machst du kannst das ganze auch anders machen. Allgemeiner One Shot Ein allgemeiner OS ist für die gesamte Community also für niemanden bestimmtest das heißt du widmest es keinen da es wie schon erwähnt für alle sein soll. Wie bei einem normalen OS nimmst du die fiktive Person und eben irgendeine aber diese hat keinen namen da schreibt man dann (y/n) was Your name = Dein Name heißt sodass jeder seinen eigenen Namen einsetzen kann. Für alle anderen Charaktere kannst du die richtigen oder ausgedachten Namen nehmen. Aber wenn du die Abkürzungen bei behalten willst sin hier ein paar Beispiele: * (y/bf/n) Your best friend name = Name deiner besten Freundin * (y/m/n) Your mother name = Name deiner Mutter usw eben. Diese Abkürzungen kannst oder solltest du auch vielleicht in den Cast bzw. der Besetzung rein schreiben. Als kleines Special kannst du vielleicht Musik mit einfügen oder ein Bild von der fiktiven Person. Allerdings kannst du nun nicht das Aussehen beschreiben jedenfalls nicht von der ausgedachten Person. Jedoch macht es sich leichter in der Ich-Form zu schreiben.